the legend of lacey uchiha
by jubbigan12
Summary: lacey uchiha from the land of fire finds naruto and saskue and the others and becomes a leaf village ninja


** chapter 1**

** enter team 7**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "lacey its time to get up" called my mom from down stairs i know mom i walked to the door and slowly drug it open and my little brother was sitting out of my door hes 10 im 12 you were supposed to be up five minutes ago he said shut up your so annoying i said. as i walked down stairs he wouldn't stop babiling about a dream he had about his favorite show naruto personally i think the shows a little childish and its supposedly based on a true story but i don't beleive it that we live in the land of fire but sopposedly if we go thruough the fire barrier forest and then through the forest of death youll find the place where naruto and sasuke and sakura live (aka) the hidden leaf village but the chances are slim right now they are all 12 like me today we are taking a hiking threw the so called forest of death. honk honk oh that's the bus guess theirs no time for breakfast i ran out the door and onto the bus and sat down and that's when all the boys crowd me you see my family all has really good looks and talents like me and my brother and my dad and mom and im the star on the gymnastics team and

my brothers the star of the jr varsity football team and were both the smartest kids in our classes but yeah all the boys are

taliking to me but i never really talk i just sit and wait for them to shut up and call them anoying but right now were on our

way to the forest of death eeek the busses wheels screched and the door opened alright come on said our teacher shiru

alright every body grab your hats hiking sticks and umbrellas and backpacks after we got our stuff i got the pouch that my

dad gave me that has twelve special knives called kunai in it and we started hiking the forest is creepy its dead trees and a lot

of traps we stopped every so often as the teacher described certain plants and rocks and animals about halfway in we saw the

trees russiling so we all stopped and looked up we saw a blur and then three peoplewere in front of us and when i got a good

look it was naruto sasuke and sakura give us the earth scrool they yelled and threw a kunai like the ones i have at us so i ran

and climbed up a tall tree about five minutes later sasuke was infront me saying wheres the srcool i dont know i yelled please

just leave us alone hahh he ran at me reached in the pouch and threw a shuriken i roolled under it and grabbed kunai from

my pouch and when the rool was over i looked up and saw sasuke with a kunai and i jumped and did a front flip over him

and tried to stab him in the back then he quickly turned around and blocked my kunai with his and kicked me in the stomach

and made me fall threw two branches and hit my back on another and it knocked the wind out of me by the time i opened

my eyes he was in front of me with is kunai out i quickly grabbed my kunai from beside me and he ran at me and i looked

down and saw i was three huge brances from the ground about 70 feet in the air and i rolled of of this branch and held up

with my hands and sasuke was wondering where i was and i swung up put my feet around his neck and slammed him onto

the branch head first i dropped down three branches then ran for about 50 yards and drooped to the ground panting and i

was thinking about where the show left off with a bunch of ninja doing a battle to the death test god that thought made me

think about my class mates and my teacher are they okay or are they no i cant let that stop me i have to run so i got back up

and ran huff huff huff after about 300 yards i drop on my knees panting grasping for air my lungs hurt but i know i cant stop

theese guys are capable of so much and what can i do do flips roll and use a knive swoosh i look in front of me and there

they are again sasuke charges and punches me fool force in the face i flew ten feet and rolled another five ugh i can barely

move my nose and lips are bleeding and i coughed up blood what was that for naruto asked sasuke shes the one that threw

me off the tree sasuke replied ooh wait till i get my hands on her is what sakuras thinking im thinking about how much i dont

want to get near sakura when i stand up sakura throws a bunch of shuriken so i run and then sasuke graps my arm out of no where ugh wow hes fast i didnt even see him move and he ask me wheres the earth scrool i dont know i tell him i know you know he snapped back and raised his hand like he was gonna back hand me and then someone hit the ground and there was a cloud of smoke whos there i called out but no one answered oh no i thought

(please tell me what you think this is my first fanfic so dont be to harsh)


End file.
